Lan Qiren/Relationships
Family Qingheng-Jun After his elder brother secluded himself due to the circumstances surrounding his marriage, Lan Qiren took over the duties of sect leader for the Gusu Lan Sect. He may have been grieved and/or angered by his brother's choices, as he raised his nephews strictly to ensure that they would not repeat their father's errors. Novel, Chapter 64 Madam Lan Lan Qiren's relationship with his sister-in-law appears to have been distant at best. He raised her children and permitted them to see her once a month. Novel, Chapter 64 Lan Xichen As his eldest nephew, Lan Xichen was brought up almost single-handedly by Lan Qiren who taught them strictly Novel, Chapter 64 and considered Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji the perfect disciples. Novel, Chapter 110 Lan Qiren evidently retained this strict approach in Lan Xichen's adulthood. He quickly grew impatient and worried at the grieving Lan Xichen's inability to answer his inquiries during the aftermath of the Guanyin Temple, Novel, Chapter 110 and later, expressed little tolerance when Lan Xichen's evident depression impacted his speech at a family banquet. Novel, Chapter 115 Novel, Chapter 116 Lan Wangji As a youth, Lan Wangji was said to be Lan Qiren's favorite student. Novel, Chapter 13 He never once disobeyed his uncle until the Bloodbath of Nightless City, when he was discovered to have hidden Wei Wuxian in a cave. Lan Qiren was infuriated, not only that Lan Wangji had dared to save the man whom everyone had pledged to oppose, but especially that Lan Wangji had done so because he was in love with Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 99 After Lan Wangji eloped with the resurrected Wei Wuxian thirteen years later, Lan Qiren begrudgingly allowed the resurrected Wei Wuxian to stay in the Cloud Recesses for the sake of his nephew. Novel, Chapter 114 Neutral Wei Wuxian Lan Qiren did not approve of Wei Wuxian's general flouting of the rules during his time as a junior at the Cloud Recesses, and at one point became infuriated by Wei Wuxian's genuine inquiry regarding Demonic Cultivation. Novel, Chapter 13Novel, Chapter 14 Ultimately, Lan Qiren led the Gusu Lan Sect against Wei Wuxian during the First Siege of the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 68 Still, after the resurrected Wei Wuxian married Lan Wangji, Lan Qiren allowed Wei Wuxian's presence in the Cloud Recesses. However, Wei Wuxian noted that Lan Qiren still looked ready to have a heart attack whenever he saw him. Novel, Chapter 114 Lan Sizhui Lan Qiren was initially angry when Lan Wangji rescued Wen Yuan from the Burial Mounds and brought him to live in the Cloud Recesses. Still, he allowed the child to stay and adopt the Lan name. Novel, Chapter 111 According to outsider gossip, Lan Qiren became extremely vexed when Lan Sizhui and the other juniors continued to plan night hunts with Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 113 Lan Jingyi According to outsider gossip, Lan Qiren became extremely vexed when the juniors, presumably including Lan Jingyi, continued to plan night hunts with Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 113 References